


Fantasminha camarada

by GHyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasma, Gen, Luhan!caçafantasma, Minseok!Centric, Xiumin!centric, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHyun/pseuds/GHyun
Summary: Uma curta trajetória de um fantasminha camarada desconstruindo estereótipos de filmes de terror hollywoodianos e protegendo seu irmão de um salafrário.





	Fantasminha camarada

**Author's Note:**

> Coloquei "XiuHan" e "LuMin" nas tags para ficar mais fácil de encontrar a história quando pesquisarem, mas eles não são casal e nem nada do tipo, só são os dois personagens principais da história.
> 
> A ideia foi "desconstruir", ironizar (talvez), os clichês dos filmes e séries sobrenaturais, como: porão que é escuro e sujo, celular que sempre descarrega, e tals. Só não coloquei mais coisas porque iria virar um testamento isso aqui kk  
Espero que gostem ♥
> 
> História também disponível em meu perfil no Spirit Fanfics

**FANTASMINHA CAMARADA**

Essa história é baseada em fatos reais. Quer dizer, se ela é baseada em minha vida, então é em fatos reais, certo? Bem, não é exatamente em minha vida, mas sim na pós-vida. Fique calmo, irei explicar melhor.

Começando de uma maneira bem clichê, meu nome é Kim Minseok e, bem, eu morri. Pois é. Não fique triste. Enfim, em vida, fui uma pessoa normal, estudei, trabalhei, amei... só não formei uma família, mas tive uma boa vida pelo tempo que me foi disponibilizado. Vivi plenos 39 anos e, em 2010, graças a um acidente de trabalho, passei dessa para melhor. Alguns camaradas vão para o céu ou, bem, para baixo quando conseguem permissão de prosseguir para o eterno descanso, segundo o que dizem. Porém, alguns são apegados demais aos bens materiais e alguns, como eu, preferimos continuar observando a vida, e é aí que entra o problema. Quero aproveitar que minha memória ainda está fresca e contar o que aconteceu esses dias em minha, antiga, humilde casa.

Existem alguns humanos meio malucos que acham que conseguem capturar fantasmas em imagens ou sons, e até mesmo nos ouvir e nos ver, porém, para não dizer que todos são, alguns são farsas. Estou dizendo isso porque, o fato que ocorreu em minha casa, foi graças a um humano como esse, porém, eu o dei uma ajudinha porque fiquei com dó.

Para não deixá-lo mais perdido, caro leitor, imagine uma manhã bem bonita, isto é, se você gostar de sol, calor de trinta graus, pássaros berrando em sua janela ou nos fios de eletricidade, pessoas felizes, crianças berrando na rua, carros fazendo barulhos insuportáveis, vizinhos fingindo serem amigáveis, entre outros fatores que eu poderia ficar citando até me cansar e ir para meu eterno descanso. Agora que imaginou tudo isso, imagine uma casa confortável de dois andares e um porão, com o acréscimo de um irmão bagunceiro e medroso que a herdou.

Meu irmão, Kim Junmyeon, é fã de pessoas como citei agora a pouco e, como eu disse, ele é medroso, então já podem imaginar o que veio a acontecer. Como optei de não ir para o meu eterno descanso, fiquei vagando pela minha antiga e adorável casa, mas nunca apareci para ele porque sei que irá, provavelmente, enfartar. Porém, eu e ele éramos completamente diferentes, eu era uma pessoa que gostava das coisas limpas e organizadas e, mesmo pós-vida, ainda gosto das coisas limpas e nos lugares certos, então aproveito para arrumar a casa quando ele não está ou quando está dormindo, só que teve um dia que ele acordou de madrugada e viu o sofá movendo sozinho. Imaginem um cara de 30 anos correndo feito louco para fora da casa apenas de pijama e com as chaves do carro, pois é, este é meu irmão. Mas a culpa é dele, se não tivesse comido na sala, eu não teria arrastado o sofá para limpar o chão.

Bem, Junmyeon não voltou mais e, para a nossa não surpresa, uma semana depois apareceu um rapaz com as chaves da casa e alguns equipamentos de filmagem. Esse rapaz ligou para meu irmão ao chegar e tirou um pequeno aparelho da mochila e o ligou, logo o troço começou a fazer um barulho irritante e ele disse para o meu irmão que havia uma presença na casa. Até aí tudo bem, exceto pela parte quando ele desligou a chamada e riu da inocência do meu irmão, além de chamá-lo de trouxa. Eu posso ter morrido, mas ninguém mexe com o meu irmão!

Poucos minutos depois descobri que o nome do salafrário é Lu Han e que ele tem um canal onde posta vídeos com conteúdos “paranormais”. Apenas fiquei observando o rapaz andando pela casa e comendo e bebendo o que tinha na geladeira. As caras que ele fazia enquanto analisava os cômodos e os móveis não me deixaram nem um pouco feliz e o cúmulo foi quando ele desceu para o porão e teve a audácia de dizer algo como “Nem parece ser assombrado”. Agora sou obrigado a deixar o meu porão bagunçado, sujo e escuro? Isso aqui não são as casas que mostram nos filmes, não!

Sai bufando de perto dele e ouvi uma movimentação estranha, e o vi se aproximar de onde eu estava. Confesso que por um momento achei que ele pudesse me ver ou ouvir, mas ele passou direto e foi para a entrada da casa, onde parou com o semblante franzido e murmurou algo sobre ter ouvido alguma coisa. Ele pegou o celular e disse que havia sinal, o que me deixou confuso até ver que o salafrário estava, na verdade, gravando um vídeo! Ora! Se já não bastasse fazer meu irmão de trouxa — desculpe Myeon, mas é a verdade —, ele estava aproveitando para fazer vídeos para o canal. Como um bom irmão, eu não deixaria isso quieto. Se ele queria um fantasma, então teria um!

Quando a noite chegou, o rapaz não foi embora, o que apenas fortaleceu a minha teoria de que ele tinha permissão para ficar alguns dias. Então, com a minha teoria concretizada, foi hora de colocar meus planos em prática. Sai da casa e fui à garagem, onde ficava o painel de energia, e me concentrei para materializar a minha mão para poder abrir o painel e soltar os fios. Quando voltei, encontrei Lu Han com a lanterna do celular ligada e uma maldita câmera o gravando, e ele falava sobre estar esquentando o jantar e a energia ter acabado de maneira sobrenatural, já que havia luz na rua e nas outras casas.

Por algum motivo aleatório, ele saiu andando pela casa falando sobre estar sentindo uma presença e que iria deixar a câmera gravando na sala enquanto ele ia comprar um lanche. E foi isso o que ele fez, deixou o aparelho ligado no corredor, focando a porta da casa e a sala, e saiu. Se eu soubesse que ele sairia, nem teria desligado a energia, eu estava começando a me divertir.

Joguei-me ao sofá e pensei em ligar a televisão, mas me lembrei do que fiz. Bufando, passei pela câmera gravando e tive uma ideia. Passei a minha mão na frente dela para verificar se ele realmente poderia me ver pela gravação, mas nada apareceu, ainda bem. Foquei em materializar um dedo e o aproximei por baixo da lente, mas nada apareceu, apenas deu um leve chuvisco na tela. Ufa!

Fui para a garagem e arrumei os fios do painel de energia, e apaguei as luzes ao voltar para dentro, e liguei a televisão para assistir algum programa. Quando Lu Han voltou, ficou pálido ao ver a televisão ligada e correu para verificar a câmera. Aproximei-me para também assistir às imagens e, que coisa tediosa, como esperado, nada apareceu. Porém, por algum motivo, isso apenas deixou o rapaz mais animado.

Lu Han deixou a câmera gravando na sala e, após testar os interruptores, acendeu apenas a luz do corredor do andar de cima. O segui para o banheiro e, enquanto ele escovava os dentes, tive uma ideia, mas preferi deixar para o dia seguinte para a minha diversão não acabar logo. Quando ele começou a tirar a roupa para tomar banho, sumi rapidinho do cômodo e fui para o quarto.

Aproximei-me da cômoda e observei um porta-retrato onde havia uma foto minha com Junmyeon na praia. Sempre fomos unidos, apesar de diferentes, e ele levou um bom tempo para superar a minha perda. Fiquei observando a foto e pensando nos bons momentos que passamos juntos até ver um braço me atravessar e pegar o porta-retrato. Virei-me e vi Lu Han, já devidamente vestido, observando a foto. Ele não disse nada e o deixou sobre o cômodo antes de ir colocar outra câmera para gravar no corredor do andar.

O rapaz foi dormir quase meia-noite, após gravar mais bobeiras para seu vídeo, e aproveitei para organizar a bagunça que ele fez. Enxuguei o banheiro; pendurei a toalha no lugar certo; coloquei a mochila dele, que estava jogada no meio do caminho, encostada na parede para ninguém tropeçar e cair; coloquei o celular dele para carregar e lavei a pouca louça que ele sujou.

Quando amanheceu, Lu Han acordou com o alarme do celular e estranhou dele estar na energia. Ele levantou e foi para o banheiro, e eu aproveitei para arrumar a cama. Ao terminar, fui atrás dele e, enquanto ele enxaguava a boca, me materializei na porta e o esperei. Assim que ele se levantou para conferir no espelho se os dentes estavam limpos, deu um grito ao me ver parado atrás dele.

— Quem é você? — ele perguntou alto, enquanto apontava a escova para mim.

— Meu nome é Minseok.

— Como entrou aqui?

— Hum... Conheço o dono. Ele pediu para eu vir conferir se você está bem e para te acompanhar.

— Ah! — ele soltou o ar que segurava e se apoiou na pia. — Que susto! Achei que fosse um fantasma.

Dei um riso divertido.

— Fantasma? Por que diz isso?

— Bem... Sabe, fui contratado para verificar a presença de um fantasma.

— E já conseguiu algo?

— Nada concreto. Cheguei ontem, ainda tenho alguns dias para trabalhar.

— Ah, sei. O que já conseguiu?

— Bem... De noite, a energia acabou só na casa e, depois que voltei da rua, encontrei a televisão ligada, mas não tinha ninguém na casa! Não acha estranho?

— Ela pode ter ligado quando a energia voltou.

— Pode ser. Mas por que a energia acabou só aqui?

— Bem, não sei.

Lu Han largou a escova em cima da pia, o que me deixou incomodado e tive de segurar a minha vontade de limpá-la e guardá-la no devido lugar, e saiu do banheiro enquanto falava. O segui, concordando com seja lá o que ele falava, e só parei para prestar atenção quando ouvi:

— Achei que fantasmas só aparecessem em mansões, como nos filmes, sabe?

— Por acaso só existe fantasma burguês?

— Ah... Não.

— Por que um fantasma não poderia aparecer em uma casa simples? Sei que essa casa não é simples, mas também não é nenhuma mansão. Por acaso existe alguma convenção que diz que só podem assombrar casarões e mansões antigas? — o rapaz franziu o rosto, me analisando da cabeça aos pés, e não me respondeu. — O que o faz pensar que há um fantasma aqui?

— O dono pediu a minha ajuda, ok? Ele disse que viu o sofá se mexendo sozinho.

— Ele não poderia ter imaginado?

— Não sei. Acho que não, já que, ontem, a televisão estava ligada, sendo que não havia ninguém aqui.

— Você tinha dito que a energia tinha acabado e voltado, a televisão pode ter ligado sozinha.

— Olha, não sou eletricista para dizer como uma televisão funciona, mas sei que não deveria ligar sozinha, ok? Se, por gentileza, puder deixar eu fazer o meu trabalho, agradeço.

Aproveitei que ele se virou para pegar o celular e me desmaterializei. Assim que ele se virou, ficou confuso ao não me vez mais. Ele fez uma cara de conformação e saiu do quarto para ir conferir a câmera no corredor. Por sorte, a câmera havia descarregado por volta de cinco horas da manhã, então Lu Han não pôde conferir as imagens e notar que eu não aparecia nelas.

O rapaz colocou a câmera para carregar e desceu para conferir a que estava na sala que, igual a outra, também havia descarregado de madrugada e ele a colocou para carregar. Lu Han foi para a cozinha e parou ao ver que a louça estava limpa e, após alguns segundos, balançou a cabeça e foi até o armário onde meu irmão guarda algumas coisas e pegou uma caixinha de leite e pó de café.

O observei arrumando o café da manhã e puxei uma cadeira para me sentar. Quando o rapaz terminou e se virou para a mesa, estranhou da minha cadeira estar fora do lugar e me levantei rapidamente ao vê-lo se aproximar para empurrá-la de volta para o lugar certo. Quanta audácia! Ele pode bagunçar a casa e eu não posso puxar uma cadeira?

Apoiei-me na pia e fiquei o observando comer. Ele até que é bonito e diria que parece ser alguém interessante, mas tudo isso acaba só de lembrar que ele é um salafrário e está enganando o meu irmão. Bati a mão no escorredor de talheres, que fez um barulho, e o vi levantar o olhar para o objeto, mas logo voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lancei um olhar malicioso para os talheres e derrubei um, o que chamou a atenção do rapaz, que levantou para conferir se o escorredor estava mal posicionado. Quando ele colocou o talher na pia, bati a mão no escorredor, derrubando todos os talheres e fazendo-o se assustar e se distanciar.

Quando são coisas pequenas, leves, que só preciso empurrar e não são trabalhosos de mexer, consigo movê-los sem precisar materializar minhas mãos. O que não foi o caso do painel de energia, que é meio trabalhoso ter que abri-lo e puxar os fios.

O rapaz ficou olhando assustado para os objetos caídos pela pia e chão e correu para pegar o celular. Antes que ele voltasse, arrumei o escorredor e, apesar da minha vontade de querer lavar os talheres, os coloquei no lugar. Lu Han voltou e parou ao ver tudo arrumado e disse várias vezes para o celular de que os talheres haviam caído sozinhos e que agora estavam no lugar certo, mas que não foi ele quem arrumou. Quero ver ele provar que foi algo sobrenatural. Quando ele parou de gravar, olhou em volta, desconfiado, e voltou a comer seu café da manhã.

Horas depois, quando percebi que ele iria arrumar o almoço, desliguei a energia novamente e o ouvi esbravejar, e logo ele saiu bufando para comer fora. Eu disse que ninguém mexe com o meu irmão, e o melhor jeito de vingar é atingindo a fome do humano.

Enquanto Lu Han estava fora, comecei a mover os móveis nos cômodos onde as câmeras estavam gravando e os deixei nos devidos lugares. O rapaz só saberia que algo aconteceu quando verificasse as gravações e isso apenas ocorreu no início da noite, quando ele estava editando os vídeos.

— Eu sabia!

Ele estava feliz por ter encontrado a prova que precisava e ligou para Junmyeon para contar a novidade, porém, conhecendo meu irmão, suspeito que tenha ficado mais apavorado.

— Apareceu um rapaz aqui, de manhã... Bem, ele era mais ou menos da minha altura, mas esqueci qual era o nome dele. Ele disse que você pediu para ele conferir se estava tudo bem comigo, mas ele sumiu e não voltou mais.

Ora! Parece que alguém sente minha falta.

Para provocá-lo, fiz uma caneta, que estava em cima da cômoda, rolar e cair no chão.

— Ah! Que susto! É só uma caneta. Não se preocupe, senhor Kim, está tudo sobre controle. Irei iniciar a invocação e pedir para a entidade ir embora, logo você estará livre dela. Eu quem agradeço. Boa noite, senhor Kim.

Lu Han desligou a chamada e ligou as câmeras, deixou uma no corredor do andar inferior e ficou com uma em mãos.

— Gente, eu estava analisando os vídeos das câmeras e elas capturaram um momento apavorante! Vocês verão do que estou falando! — ele fez um silêncio, imagino que seja para saber onde cortar na hora de editar. — Viram só? Horripilante, não? Liguei para o dono da casa e contei o que havia acontecido e, durante a conversa, uma caneta, que estava em cima dessa cômoda, simplesmente caiu. Não estava ventando, não relei nela e ela estava bem segura. Simplesmente caiu! Agora vou tentar chamar a entidade que está nessa casa e tentar saber o que está o prendendo aqui e, quem sabe, fazê-lo seguir para o seu merecido descanso. Confesso que estou ansioso! Esses momentos sempre são tensos!

Fiquei até com vontade de dormir, e olha que fantasmas não sentem sono.

Permaneci assistindo todo o teatro de Lu Han, ele estava bem empenhado em passar confiança para a câmera e demonstrar que sabia o que estava fazendo. Basicamente, estava querendo parecer profissional, mas sabemos a verdade. Ele ficou uma hora falando coisas nada a ver com nada, que suspeito que tenha pegado na internet, e desistiu.

Deixei que ele jantasse em paz, já que eu daria um fim nessa história, e esperei a hora dele ir dormir para me materializar no corredor e entrar no quarto.

— Boa noite, senhor Lu! — Ele estava sentado na cama, mexendo no celular, e deu um pulo ao me ouvir. — Como passou desde cedo? Conseguiu capturar algum fantasma?

— Você... Que susto! Bem, você pode descobrir se assistir ao vídeo que irei publicar essa semana. — Até parece que perco tempo com isso. — Como sabe meu nome? Não me lembro de ter dito e... Ah, claro, Junmyeon...

— Na verdade, não foi ele. Senhor Lu, por acaso o Junmyeon te contou algo sobre a família dele?

Aproximei-me devagar e peguei o porta-retrato com a foto na praia.

— Não muito. Apenas disse que os pais moram em Busan e que perdeu o irmão anos atrás.

— Hum. E ele disse o nome desse irmão?

— Não. Por que está interessado nisso? Qual a sua ligação com o senhor Kim?

— Sabe por que o fantasma não apareceu para você, quando ficou falando aquelas bobeiras?

— Bobeiras? Me desculpe, mas quem entende do assunto...

— Sou eu. Quem entende do assunto sou eu, senhor Lu. Você não passa de um pilantra.

— Como é?

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas parou ao me ver virar o porta-retrato para ele.

— Junmyeon é um cara medroso e que adora os seus vídeos, e que te contratou após ver o sofá se mover sozinho. Eu não me importo com o que você faz ou quem engana e no começo estava sendo divertido te observar, mas não posso deixá-lo enganar o Junmyeon por mais tempo.

— Do que está falando?

— O nome do irmão do Junmyeon é Minseok e, como pode ver nessa foto...

Deixei que ele entendesse sozinho e o vi dar um riso de deboche.

— O quê? Está dizendo que é um fantasma? Depois sou eu quem engana as pessoas? Faz um favor para nós dois, vá embora e me deixe trabalhar!

— Apenas a foto não te convence?

— Claro que não! Você pode ser um primo dele, outro irmão ou um estranho! Acha que sou trouxa? Fantasmas não conseguem segurar objetos como você está fazendo e eles não existem, senhor... seja lá quem for!

— Ligue para ele e pergunte o nome do irmão dele.

— Eu não... O que está fazendo? — perguntou ao me ver pegar uma das câmeras. — Largue isto!

— Só se você ligar para ele e perguntar. Agora ele deve estar assistindo vídeos na internet, mas irá te atender.

Contragosto, ele telefonou para Junmyeon e, enquanto isso, liguei a câmera e coloquei para gravar.

— Senhor Kim, perdão por ligar tão tarde, mas... poderia me dizer o nome do seu irmão? — apontei a câmera na minha direção, deixando a tela de gravação na direção dele para que pudesse... não me ver na gravação. — Ah... en... ten... do.

Lu Han estava pálido, de olhos arregalados, boquiaberto e apavorado por perceber que eu não aparecia na tela da câmera e que ela estava chuviscada.

— Lu Han, você irá dizer para o Junmyeon que está desistindo do trabalho, pois não encontrou mais nenhuma evidência de que pode ter um fantasma e que, o que ele viu, foi apenas uma imaginação ocasionada por causa do sono.

O rapaz ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

— Se-Senhor Kim, e-eu... eu... eu irei desistir do t-trabalho. Não encontrei mais ne... nenhuma evidência de que possa... ter um... fantasma a-aqui. — ele ficou em silêncio por poucos segundos, provavelmente ouvindo meu irmão reclamar. — E-entendo, senhor Kim, mas... não encontrei mais nada, fiz a invocação e nenhum fantasmas apareceu... E, o que você viu, pode ter sido apenas sua imaginação. Preciso desligar. Não me procure mais! — Ele desligou o celular e começou a se mover, sem tirar os olhos de mim, com medo. — Por favor, não me machuque! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

Bufei. Ele acha que sou algum assassino?

Apaguei a gravação que tinha feito e joguei a câmera para ele, que a pegou desesperado.

— Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, Lu Han. Se você atormentar o meu irmãozinho, dizer alguma mentira sobre ele ou postar qualquer coisa que gravou aqui, eu juro que irei puxar o seu pé de madrugada!

Lu Han pegou suas coisas do quarto e correu para o andar de baixo para pegar sua mochila e a outra câmera. Quando ele abriu a porta de saída da casa, apareci em seu caminho e ele passou por mim. Como deve imaginar, ele saiu gritando pela rua, falando que havia visto um fantasma e que a casa estava amaldiçoada.

Se ele continuou fazendo seus vídeos “paranormais”, eu não sei, pois Junmyeon ficou irritado por ele ter abandonado o “trabalho” e nunca mais procurou por seus vídeos. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: ninguém nunca fará nenhum mal para o meu irmãozinho, caso contrário, irei puxar o pé da pessoa quando estiver dormindo.


End file.
